


A Thirst I've Never Had

by niammer69



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Clary, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niammer69/pseuds/niammer69
Summary: В последнее время мысли Изабель в основном были об одной вещи, или, скорее о человеке - Клэри. Даже, когда она усиленно старается не думать о Клэри, девушка всегда там, на заднем плане в ее голове, чтобы успокоить и сделать ещё шаг вперёд.Свидания Изабель бывают и с парнями, и с девушками, но она никогда не чувствовала такого прежде. Она хочет сделать с Клэри абсолютно всё: смотреть на закат, смотреть фильмы, ходить по магазинам, лежать в постеле отмечая каждый дюйм тела друг друга, свернитесь на диване в пижаме и ничего не делайте, завтракайте, обедайте, говорите, танцуйте, пойте, смейтесь, даже плачьте, и каждый раз, когда Клэри близко, Изабель чувствует потребность во всех тех вещах, что нахлынули на нее, заставляя чувствовать, как будто она тонет. Это заставляет ее дыхание замереть. И это пугает её.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thirst I've Never Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989812) by [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts). 



Изабель смотрит сквозь линзы микроскопа, не видя то, на что она смотрит. Что это было? Гной? Кровь? Нет, это слюни. Она почти уверена, что это слюни.  
Мысленно ругая себя, Изабель отступает от микроскопа. Она снимает свои перчатки и поднимает защитные очки верх. Потирая места, где очки оставили следи, она осматривает лабораторию. Она пуста. Она была настолько погружена в своих мыслях, что даже не заметила, что все ушли на обеденный перерыв. 

В последнее время мысли Изабель в основном были об одной вещи, или, скорее о человеке - Клэри. Даже, когда она усиленно старается не думать о Клэри, девушка всегда там, на заднем плане в ее голове, чтобы успокоить и сделать ещё шаг вперёд. 

Свидания Изабель бывают и с парнями, и с девушками, но она никогда не чувствовала такого прежде. Она хочет сделать с Клэри абсолютно всё: смотреть на закат, смотреть фильмы, ходить по магазинам, лежать в постели отмечая каждый дюйм тела друг друга, свернитесь на диване в пижаме и ничего не делайте, завтракайте, обедайте, говорите, танцуйте, пойте, смейтесь, даже плачьте, и каждый раз, когда Клэри близко, Изабель чувствует потребность во всех тех вещах, что нахлынули на нее, заставляя чувствовать, как будто она тонет. Это заставляет ее дыхание замереть. И это пугает её.

Она была напугана много раз в её жизни. Раньше она боялась за Алека, который не позволял себе быть счастливым, не мог позволить себе быть собой. Она боится каждый раз, когда Джейс придумывает план, потому что он всегда ставит себя в самое опасное положение. Она боится за Макса, когда он станет полноценным сумеречным охотником, потому что она - его старшая сестра и она не хочет, чтобы он даже просто поцарапал коленку. Она боялась за Саймона и Клэри, потому что они получали вред в этом мире, который был ещё в новинку для них. Тогда. Теперь Изабель боится за себя. 

Она закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь развеять боль в груди. Влюбленность всегда кажется такой прекрасной в песнях и фильмах. Они заставили её думать, что это было бы похоже на нахождение дома в человеке. В каком-то смысле это так, но это - дом на краю утёса, ужасающего и безопасного одновременно.  
Стук в дверь отвлекает Изабель от её мыслей. Когда она поднимает взгляд, видит Клэри, стоящую в дверном проёме лаборатории. Она так красива, длинные рыжие волосы, спадающие вниз по её спине, ярко-зелёные глаза, худое тело, но такое сильное. Руны Клэри так сильно выделяются на её бледной коже. Их уже так много, хотя прошло всего ничего.  
\- Хей, Иззи.

\- Хей, - Изабель не может не улыбнуться в ответ. - Что ты здесь делаешь? - Она снимает очки и распускает волосы, позволяя им опуститься вдоль спины. Немного самодовольно наблюдает, как Клэри отслеживает её движения. 

\- Искала тебя на самом деле. Я могу войти или или вы работаете над чем-то супер чувствительным, сверхсекретным, сильно загрязненным, от чего я должна держаться подальше?  
\- Это безопасно, - смеется Изабель, похлопывая по стулу рядом с собой.

Клэри усмехается и быстро садиться рядом. Она ерзает, скручивания и раскручивания ее пальцы, покачивая ногами.

\- Все хорошо? - спрашивает Изабель. Это не похожа на Клэри. 

\- Да, просто... это немного, хм, важный вопрос.

Сердце Изабель полно надежды.

\- Я хотела узнать, если -

Изабель перестаёт дышать.

\- ты хотела бы быть моим парабатаем? 

Сердце Изабель замирает. Ее надежда разлетается в миллион кусочков. Она прилагает все усилия, чтобы сохранить ее самообладание, улыбнуться печально, как она сожалеет, что ей придётся сказать "нет". Сохранять контроль и продолжать ясно мыслить в условиях стресса - один из первых и самых важных уроков, которые вы узнаёте, как сумеречный охотник. Она никогда не думала, что ей придется использовать его для чего-то кроме миссий.  
\- Я не могу, - говорит Изабель.  
\- Ох, - плечи Клэри опускаются.  
\- Это не потому что я не думаю, что мы отлично работаем вместе, или что мне не нравится работать с тобой, - уверяет Изабель подругу. Она кладёт руку на ладонь Клэри, беря ее за руку. - Парабатаи должны обучаться вместе. В течение многих лет. И парабатай связь должна сформироваться до того, как тебе будет 18. Мы оба слишком взрослые.

\- Ну, это хреново. - Клэри, казалось, вздохнула с облегчением, что не Изабель отвергла её, а закон.

Изабель не может сдержать смех, даже если её сердце всё ещё разбито.  
\- Да, но нам не нужно быть парабатаями для того, чтобы быть хорошей командой.  
\- Верно. Мы уже прекрасная команда. - говорит Клэри, только в её голосе можно разобрать разочарование.  
\- И не забывай об этом.

Клэри улыбается её самой очаровательной улыбкой. Она сжимает руку Изабель и встаёт. У двери она поворачивается.  
\- Ты всё равно будешь позировать мне завтра?  
\- Конечно, - заверяет её Изабель.  
Клэри счастливо кивает и уходит.

Изабель поворачивается к микроскопу, но не смотрит в линзы. Она уставилась на стену перед ней, быстро моргает, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Она не знала, любит ли её Клэри, думала ли о ней Клэри с этой стороны вообще, но она надеялась. Она даже была довольна незнанием в этот момент. Позволить себе привыкнуть к чувствам, которые для неё в новинку.

Хватит. Они с Клэри друзья. Они были ими с самого начала и продолжают сейчас.

Изабель достаёт новую пару перчаток из коробки и надевает их, делая вид, что слеза, скатившаяся по её щеке, от того, как латекс сжал её запястье.  
~

Что-то не так с Изабель. Или, что-то не так между ней и Изабель. Клэри уверена в этом. Они больше не говорят. Все их разговоры о демонах, миссиях и о предстоящей свадьбе её мамы с Люком. Они всё ещё тренируются вместе, но что-то не так с их синхронностью, не настолько, чтобы это стало опасным, но достаточно для того, чтобы заметить.

Клэри скучает по её подруге. Она скучает по Иззи, пытающейся готовиться для нее, с энтузиазмом рассказывая о новом платье или о какой-то теории, которую она проверяет. Она скучает по совместным издевательствам над парнями. Она скучает по Иззи, бормочущей о том, как безбашена Клэри может быть, в то время как первая хвалит её безрассудные планы, когда Клэри втягивает в них. Она скучает по Иззи так сильно, что у неё болит в груди. 

Поэтому она собирается спросить совета у Алека. Она пыталась спросить у Саймона первым, но он был чрезвычайно бесполезен, говоря, что Изабель, похоже, плохо спит. Джейс был только немного полезнее, что он имеет представление о том, что могло случиться, но если кто и знает наверняка, так это Алек. Поэтому сейчас она стоит в гостиной Магнуса, потому что Алек практически живёт здесь.

\- Чем мы обязаны? - встречает с улыбкой Магнус. Он обнимает её, потом жестом приглашает сесть на диван.

\- На самом деле, я думала поговорить с Алеком, - говорит Клэри.  
\- Я позову его. - Магнус щёлкает пальцами и в руках девушки оказывается чашка горячего какао. Она тёплая и успокаивающая. - Ты выглядишь так, как будто тебе нужен какао.

Клэри улыбается с благодарностью, потом садиться и оглядывает квартиру, пока ждёт Алека. Магнус снова сделал ремонт. Это место напоминает ей о зданиях, которые можно увидеть в британских спектаклях, стены цвета сливок с красивыми картинами, на которых изображены мифологические сцены, дорогие вазы с яркими цветами, по хрупкому изящная мебель, а где нет картин, есть большие зеркала, что заставляет комнату выглядеть в два раза больше.

\- Магнус сказал, ты хочешь поговорить со мной? - говорит Алек, когда заходит в гостиную. Он в тренировочных штанах и толстовке с капюшоном, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Она или прервала его тренировку или душ. Когда Алек садится, она чувствует запах чего-то богатого, чем обычно веет от Магнуса. Значит, от душа. 

\- Это о Изабель.

Алек напрягается. Да, он определенно знает, что происходит.  
\- Ты должна поговорить об этом с ней.  
\- Она не хочет разговаривать со мной. - восклицает Клэри. - По крайней мере, не об этом. Всё о демонах, миссиях и о " я вспомнила, что должна кое о чём спросить Лидию".  
Алек прикусывает губы и Клэри почти видит, как крутятся шестерёнки в его голове, когда он пытается выяснить, как далеко он может зайти, не предавая доверия сестры. 

\- Ты помнишь, когда это началось?  
\- Около двух недель назад, думаю.  
\- Хорошо, ты помнишь всё, что произошло тогда? 

Клэри вспоминает. Активность демонов была маленькой и она проводила большинство своего времени за рисунками и тренировками. И она попросила Изабель быть её парабатаем. Изабель была расстроена, что они не могли сблизиться? Это кажется немного странным, потому что Изабель была той, кто заверил её в том, что им не нужны руны, чтобы быть хорошей командой вместе. 

\- Единственная вещь, которая бросается в глаза, была, когда я попросила её быть моим парабатаем, а она сказала нет.  
\- Ты знаешь почему?  
\- Потому что мы слишком взрослые.  
\- Возрастное ограничение гарантирует, что парабатаи работают вместе так хорошо, как это возможно. Знаки можно нарисовать людям старше восемнадцати. Первые парабаи были старше.

Клэри хмурится в замешательства и Алек вздыхает. Она может сказать, что ему нелегко. Тонкость со словами - точно не его специальность. 

\- Слушай, есть только одна причина... одна вещь, которая может никогда не произойти между парабатаями. И ты должна спросить себя, почему именно ты хотела быть парабаем Иззи. - после этого Алек встаёт.  
\- Это не помогает, - говорит Клэри. Алек пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не умею придумывать загадки. А Изз оторвёт мне яйца, если я скажу тебе.  
\- В любом случае спасибо, - говорит Она. Она ставит её кружку на журнальный столик. Она немного боится, что останется след на аккуратно покрашенном столе, но вспоминает, что Магнус обладает магией. Они пожимает Алеку руку, кричит прощания Магнусу, где бы он ни был, и возвращается в институт.

Дезактивирую руку невидимости, Клэри решает ехать на метро, а не 15-ти минутной прогулкой. Не так много людей в это время и звуки всегда успокаивают её: визг тормозов, разговор людей между собой или по телефону, музыка в чьих-то наушниках, грохот колёс по рельсам отзывался эхом в туннелях, тишина открытия и закрытия дверей. Плюс, помимо портала это самый быстрый способ обойти город.

 _Почему она хочет, чтобы Иззи была ее парабай?_ Спрашивает себя Клэри. Она доверят Иззи. Она любит проводить время с Иззи, и приходит в восторг от идеи провести ещё больше времени с ней. Она хочет узнать Иззи всеми возможными способами. Ей нравится идея быть связанной с Иззи. Она всегда шла на миссии, охраняя её, прикрывая. 

Клэри перестаёт дышать. Её глаза расширились, пальцы подрагивают от шока. Когда она приходит в себя , она зарывается в куртку, в надежде, что никто не видит её щёк, которые вдруг стали под цвет её волосам потому, что она неистово краснеет. О боже, она безумно влюблена в Изабель. И она даже не заметила! 

Слава богу Иззи отказала, когда она попросила быть парабатаями.

Иззи отказалась быть ее парабатаем.

Иззи сказала "нет", на то чтобы быть ее парабатаем.

Есть только одна вещь, которая не может произойти между парабатаями: роман. 

И Иззи сказала "нет".

Вдруг метро идёт недостаточно быстро и Клэри очень жаль, что она не создала портал сразу в институт. К счастью, её остановка близко.

Клэри выпрыгивает из поезда, прежде чем двери полностью открылись. Благодаря её маленькому телу она быстро проходит через людей на платформе к выходу. Час пик начнётся в ближайшее время и платформа наполнится людьми. Со станции близко до института. 

Люди поднимают глаза с поднятыми бровями от экранов и газет, когда она влетает как ураган, хлопая дверью, вероятно, испуганная Кларисса Фэйрчайлд снова несёт гибель.

\- Клэри, всё в порядке? - озабоченно спрашивает Джейс, подходя к ней. 

\- Я должна поговорить с Иззи, - объясняет Клэри.

\- Я думаю, она на кухне.

Клэри думает, что это понимающая ухмылка, но она игнорирует это, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до Иззи. Остальная часть сумеречных охотников расслабляются, когда Джейс не переходит к действиям, и они освобождают Клэри путь так, как она мчится ну кухню.

Она находит Изабель, смешивающую что-то похожее на блинное тесто. Мука и несколько капель жидкого теста в волосах Иззи. Сердце Клэри подпрыгивает при этом. Как она могла не заметить, что она полностью исчезла в этой восхитительно сумбурной, но как всегда идеальной девушке?

Она кашляет, а Изабель чуть не роняет миску от неожиданности.

\- Я не слышала, как ты вошла, - говорит Изабель. - Твои шаги становятся тише. Хорошая работа.

Клэри улыбается и качает головой. Она явно не была тихой. 

\- Или ты была очень увлечена блинами, - говорит Клэри, кивая на миску.

\- Это должно было быть пирогом. - дуется Иззи.

Клэри нежно смеется и шагает вперёд, забирая миску из рук Иззи. Вины за ее рассеянность, которая захлестнула ее, когда Иззи вздрагивает, почти незаметно, когда их пальцы прикасаются. 

\- Я говорила с Алеком, - говорит Клэри.

Изабель немного бледнеет, но всё ещё шепчет:  
\- Я убью его.

\- Или я могу помочь тебе испечь спасибо-тебе-пирог, - говорит Клэри, отчищая волосы Иззи от муки. Прядь волос падает из её пучок, и Клэри заправила её за ухо Иззи. - Если ты хочешь.

Глаза Иззи бродят по её лицу, счастливая, понимающая улыбка появляется на её губах.

\- Ты говоришь не о пироге, не так ли? - спрашивает Иззи. Она продвигается ближе, прижимая Клэри к кухонному столу. Они почти одного роста, но Иззи немного повыше и Клэри приходится немного приподнять голову, чтобы дотянуться до губ Иззи.

\- Нет. - шепчет она в её губы.


End file.
